


with the power of love

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also kind of influenced by Howl's Moving Castle, Beauty & the Beast AU, Drabble, In medias res (but not really), M/M, but not entirely?, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “Viktor?” Yuuri says hesitantly, eyeing him with caution.“It’s me, Yuuri,” Viktor says, smiling a heart-shaped smile that he hopes allays Yuuri’s worries. “And you broke the spell!”[Prompt:“you’re not the first person to fall in love with me and you’re not the first person i fell in love with (or so i thought) but somehow you loving me and me loving you broke the curse that’s been with me since decades ago and i don’t understand it butgodi love you”]





	with the power of love

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of context: think Beauty & the Beast and Howl's Moving Castle, where Viktor is the man cursed to become a beast and Yuuri is the magical person there to save him with the power of love!! (lol)

“You broke the curse?” Yura says. He’s as baffled as he has never been in his ten years of being cursed alongside Viktor, which is certainly  _something._ Generally, as anyone would expect, one would be happier than confused at being freed from a spell binding one into being an inanimate object.

Yura is just very, very bewildered instead.

His protégé is very special like that, Viktor thinks.

“I don’t know?” Yuuri says, just as baffled as he turns to look at Yura, then back to him. He looks more shaken than he has ever been in the months that Viktor has known him, more discomfited at being the center of attention now than when he had only been sharing a dance with his less-than-human friend (and something more, now, hopefully). He keeps staring at Viktor like he’s both wondrous and an impossibility, like magic, and Viktor is-

He’s surprised, is the thing. Yuuri has never looked at him like this— with this much intensity— when Viktor was a walking and talking magical beast. What did it even say about Yuuri’s priorities that he was more surprised by his transformation back into a human than his temporary state as a monster?

“Viktor?” Yuuri says hesitantly, eyeing him with caution. Viktor is mildly offended, but mostly touched at his concern.

“It’s me, Yuuri,” Viktor says, smiling a heart-shaped smile that he hopes allays Yuuri’s worries. “And you broke the spell!”

“Oh, no,” Yura hisses.

Viktor’s smile widens into a grin. He’d cry from relief if he weren’t so busy being utterly overjoyed at the implications of the curse being lifted. “This must mean that you love me!”

“I, well,” Yuuri stammers. “It  _was_  implied, but—”

“This is not the first time anyone fell in love with you,  _mon cher_ ,” Chris speaks up, looking just as intrigued and concerned as he regards them both. “There is something else that we’re missing, something…”

“We can’t discount everyone else before me,” Yuuri agrees readily, looking relieved as he looks to Chris.

Viktor doesn’t understand why Yuuri would more easily doubt his own magic than believe that his love could save anyone. It’s never been an issue of just low self-esteem, he knows, because Yuuri takes more pride in his skill than anyone he’s ever known. It’s why he hates it when he doesn’t understand how a spell works, hates it when his own magic is beyond his own control and comprehension.

“Why do you doubt yourself, Yuuri?” he asks, not bothering to hide how upset he is. Surprisingly, for the first time in the ten years he’s been cursed, he feels himself wanting to cry. There’s a burning sensation behind his eyes and his chest feels tight, as though a ball were lobbed down his throat and trying to find its way back out through his rib cage. He goes on to say, struggling not to break, “Why would you doubt how much I believe in you? There’s more to you than you know, and yet you treat my—  _our_ — trust in you like it’s nothing.”

“I’m not, I just,” Yuuri sighs, frustrated as he rubs at his eyes from behind his glasses. His voice is rough, his tone hinting at tears when he says, “I can’t believe that in the ten years you’ve been cursed that  _no one_  has loved you. I  _can’t_. You’re too good to not be loved, Viktor.”

There are multiple gasps from around the ballroom, and Yuuri gawps at him in shock. He doesn’t understand why, up until he reaches up to touch his face and finds his cheeks wet with tears.

“Why?” Yuuri asks him, as if it were ever a surprise that he could make Viktor cry with mere words.  He doesn’t hesitate, not as he would in the months past, to brush aside the silver hair falling in Viktor’s face to wipe away his tears. “I didn’t say anything wrong, so why are you crying?”

“I love you,” Viktor answers, and Yuuri sucks in a breath. “I love you  _so much_ , Yuuri. It didn’t matter to me if you could break the curse or not, it didn’t matter to me if I remained a monster—”

“You’re not a  _monster—_ ”

“I may as well still be, for all that I never knew how to love everyone else back until you!”

Yuuri stops, eyes wide as he stares at him in disbelief. His hand starts to fall away from Viktor’s cheek but Viktor holds it there, unshakeable in his desire to make Yuuri see the truth from him. “They wanted me as one thing or the other, wanted to love me as an image from afar or wanted to keep me all to themselves, and  _you_ ,” he hiccups on a breath, pressing his cheek to Yuuri’s palm and crying harder when Yuuri’s thumb starts to gently stroke at the edges of his teary eyes.

“You want me to be  _me_ , Yuuri. You love me so much that it’s gotten so hard not to start loving myself too.” He sniffles, and Yuuri— precious, beautiful Yuuri— doesn’t shy away from the mess that he is as he wipes away his tears and dripping nose with his sleeves. “You make me want to see the best in me, more than anyone else ever has. Because how else could I deserve you, if I didn’t even know what it was about me that you fell in love with?”

“But you’re wonderful,” Yuuri says, sounding so lost and confused at the concept of Viktor being anything but himself just to feel any kind of love. “You’re, you’re amazing, and it’s not about you deserving me, or me deserving you. I don’t  _understand_  how anyone couldn’t see how  _good_ you are—”

“You know what?!”

Both Yuuri and Viktor jump at Yura’s unprompted yell.

“I’ve figured it out,” Yura says, looking more visibly annoyed now as a person than as a teacup, “I  _know_  how you broke the spell.”

Yuuri blinks, then blinks again. “Really?” he asks, wondrously, as if he were the one having broken from the spell and not Viktor.

His Yuuri has some weird priorities, but Viktor loves him  _so much_.

“Vitya just needed someone who’s enough of an idiot to not see how much of a dumbass he is to fall in love with him.”

A second blinks by. Then—

Yuuri  _laughs_. He laughs so hard that tears start to brim in his eyes, and Viktor would be offended at Yuuri laughing along to Yura’s insults if he weren’t so distracted by how  _beautiful_  he sounds laughing.

(“See my point?” Yura mock whispers to Otabek, his human-turned-sword-then-back-again friend, who nods solemnly at the sight of their Prince pouting and whining at one of the best spell casters the world has to offer.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading! let me know if you have any suggestions, things you liked about the fic, or anything else! ♥♥


End file.
